20 Years Change
by The 379th Hero
Summary: Harry has lead an interesting life so far, but it only got more interesting when a half-giant came to tell him about his special powers...
1. Chapter 1: Say Hello to my Huge Friend

**This is probably the craziest idea I've ever had...**

 **So basically, 5 things are different:**

 **This is 20 more years into the future than the original books, so Harry goes to Hogwarts in 2011**

 **Dumbledore is a** ** _very_** **senile old man**

 **No one cares about underage magic**

 **Dumbledore figures out how to make muggle electronics work at Hogwarts (because he just does. Don't argue)**

 **And Harry flirts with** ** _everyone_** **(and I mean everyone)**

 **A combination of two of the above things will result in Dumbledore constantly watching YouTube and Netflix in the Great Hall all day every day. Harry will end up with a different girlfriend each year (at least), Ron will become king of Hogwarts (somehow), and Hermione will end up beating up Malfoy at least once every few chapters. This is honestly not meant to be taken seriously.**

 **I also don't own Harry Potter. Or YouTube. Or Netflix. Or PewDiePie, Markiplier, Jacksepticeye, The Diamond Minecart or IBXToycat. I do own The 379th Hero though... lol.**

* * *

Harry had been having the most interesting week ever.

First, he actually got mail... which his uncle took, but he expected that.

Then the mysterious sender kept trying despite having no logical way of knowing that his uncle kept stealing the letters. Or that Harry had (somehow) managed to get an Android phone (Dudley hated Android because 'Apple rules,' but Harry vastly preferred Android). Or that letters weren't usually found rolled up in egg-shells instead of... well... eggs!

Harry had also managed to get a decent Windows laptop recently, because, again, Dudley much prefers Apple to anything else (maybe it was the fact it was named after food...).

Also, following the first letter, his aunt and uncle had suddenly and completely unexpectedly moved him to the second bedroom. And given him a yo-yo. Harry wasn't sure why. Harry also figured out a good way to make money recently, so he had been able to pay for a few good games for his laptop. His favourite was Minecraft, though it was still in beta, so there were quite a few bugs. The game was set for a full release that November at an event called 'Minecon.'

He was hoping to somehow sneak away to it... even though it was in Las Vegas. In the United States. On the other side of the Atlantic Ocean.

Whatever, Harry would figure out something. Like how he had somehow teleported onto the roof of his school once and turned his teacher's wig blue. He wasn't entirely sure, but it appeared that he had super powers or something.

Anyway, after about a week, his uncle had decided that to avoid all the letters, they would take a road trip. Except that the first hotel they visited was flooded with about 100 letters.

So then his uncle (who's name, by the way, was Vernon Dursley, but Harry personally called him 'The Walrus'... just not to his face) had decided that they could get away be staying at a rock in the middle of the sea. Dudley then asked if they could go fishing for pineapples. No one said the pig, which is what Harry called Dudley, was very smart. He clearly thought SpongeBob was real.

His aunt Petunia, 'the twig', went to bed a whole two hours before Vernon and Dudley had finished attempting to catch breakfast (they did almost catch The Walrus' butt, though).

Then Harry realized that the very next day was actually his 11th birthday. It's funny sometimes how time flies.

Long after The Walrus and The Pig had fallen asleep. (Dudley, for the first time in his life, was sleeping on the sofa), Harry was still up, stargazing, when he heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. He looked towards the sound to see a large, slightly lopsided shape flying through the air. _Am I hallucinating?_ Harry thought. He didn't have time to think about it before the shape, which Harry could see was a giant man sitting on a motorcycle (a _flying_ motorcycle), landed on what passed as the hut's front lawn.

The giant got off. He went to knock on the door before he noticed Harry. He came over. "You 'Arry?"

Harry nodded. "Who are you?"

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. I'm the groundskeeper at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry blinked. "Your the what at where?"

"Ye dun know? Hogwarts?"

"Nope."

"Curse those crazy muggles!"

"Um, what? What in hell are muggles? What are you? Who are you? Why are you here? Where and what is Hogwarts? And most importantly, do you watch YouTube?"

"Okay, firs'ly, muggles are people without magic-"

"Magic?"

"Yer a wizard, 'Arry."

"Somehow, that isn't surprising."

"What do ye mean?"

"Let me guess: my parents were magical, but The Twig, who isn't, was jealous and now has a massive prejudice against magic, and hates me because I'm magic. Also, I have a feeling they also lied about how my parents died."

"Those ruddy-"

"Finish answering my questions, then punch The Walrus in the face."

"The Walrus? The Twig?"

"My aunt and uncle. I call my cousin The Pig."

"Oh... okay. Anyway, I'm a half-giant-"

"THAT IS SO COOL!"

"Thanks. I'm Hagrid, groundskeeper at Hogwarts, like I told ye."

"Okay. Where and what is Hogwarts?"

"Hogwarts is a school for learning magic. Your parents went there."

"Can I go?"

"That's why I'm 'ere. Anyway, as to where it is... somewhere is Scotland. You can't plot it on maps due to magic. And lastly, no I don't watch YouTube, but our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, who used to be brilliant, by the way, he does."

"'Used to be brilliant'?"

"He went pretty senile aroun' the turn of the century."

"And he's still headmaster?"

"Yup."

"Wow."

"Yup. No can I go yell at yer aunt 'n' uncle?"

"Go ahead."

Hagrid then punched the door down and stomped inside.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS TH- SWEET MOTHER OF F-"

Harry plugged his ears so he wouldn't go deaf.

* * *

About 5 minutes later, Hagrid walked out, followed closely by The Walrus, who then collapsed in the doorway, his face covered in bruises.

"Alrigh', 'Arry?"

"Yup. I plugged my ears so I could continue to hear."

He distantly heard his cousin whimpering.

"What exactly did you do?"

"Eh... yelled at them, yer uncle tried to attack me, I punched him in the face. I think maybe ye shouldn' be living with them."

"Sounds good, but let's visit their house to pack up my stuff. I got a few things I want."

"Alrigh' then, 'Arry. Jump in."

Harry grinned and climbed into the sidecar of the motorbike.

 **So this Harry will likely end up living with a school friend for the summer of 2012. Just gotta determine who... Ron, Hermione, Neville or someone else...**

 **R &R!**


	2. Chapter 2: Ronald, Neville, Hermione

**I had a weird idea for this chapter.**

 **So now I will introduce Ron, Neville, and Hermione.**

Ron was really excited. He was currently at Diagon Alley, looking at cauldrons for his first year at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron had a lot to live up to: all 5 of his older brothers had left lasting impressions. His oldest brother, Bill, had already graduated, Head Boy, and was now working in Egypt as a cursebreaker for Gringotts, the bank. Charlie, second oldest, had also already graduated. He was captain of the Quidditch team, and now he worked with dragons in Romania. Percy had been made a prefect for this year, and he was very ambitious. And lastly, the twins, Fred and George, though their marks did not reflect it, were complete geniuses, coming up with elaborate pranks and were pretty well admired by much of the population.

Ron, however, would accomplish something to top them all. He would take over Hogwarts. He would do so very slowly, but he would eventually be the King of Hogwarts. He would need good lieutenants, though. Maybe he would be able to befriend Harry Potter, who Ron knew would be about his age, and Potter could help him. Maybe not, but a boy can dream.

There was also his younger sister, Ginny, who would be going to Hogwarts next year. Maybe she could be law enforcement. She could be pretty fierce when necessary.

As his mother, Molly Weasley, paid for the pewter cauldron Ron needed, he cackled at all the plans he had for his seven years at Hogwarts.

* * *

Neville was feeling very nervous. He knew he wasn't all that good with magic. Perhaps he could become better after 7 years at Hogwarts, but Neville wasn't making any bets. He figured he might excel at herbology. He was a pretty talented gardener.

He was stuffing everything he would need into his trunk for the year. He picked up the picture of his parents off the night stand.

"I'll make you proud, mum, dad. I know your legacy will be a lot to live up to, but..."

He took a deep breath.

"You'll try your best, won't you Neville?"

Neville turned to see his gran in the door way, sans her usual vulture hat.

"I have to. For them."

"Just remember, don't use your father's wand. Only the wand that chose you would ever work for you. Your father's wand, while it would work decently for you, would not be as good as the wand I got you."

"I know. I just... it's nice to have them with me. They feel like them."

"I know what you mean, grandson."

* * *

Hermione was about equal parts nervous and excited... ok, maybe a bit more nervous than excited.

The strangest thing had happened when a woman who called herself Professor McGonagal had shown up and told her and her parents that magic was real, and that Hermione, like her, was a witch. This of course was what had both excited and worried her. While she would learn to do things most of her old classmates could only dream of, she would also be a bit of an outsider to this community.

Of course, being her, as soon as she had gotten the course books, she had managed to read them all. Twice. In only the one month between when McGonagal had shown up and when she had to go to Hogwarts.

As she sat in an empty compartment on the train, her trunk sitting in one of the luggage racks, she had no idea what was about to happen...

 **I'll give you a hint: everyone meets right then and there, and a lot of stuff happens before any of them even reach Hogwarts.**

 **R &R!**


	3. Chapter 3: Fangirls and Wands

**Sup dudes! I'm The 379th Hero, and welcome back to 20 years change. Now we left off on introducing some of our supporting characters, so now we're gonna send Harry into Diagon Alley!**

Harry had a weird trip to Diagon Alley.

First their was the mob of fan-girls, and some dude with a weird turban.

So he and Hagrid walked into the pub (called the Leaky Cauldron), and someone screamed that he had arrived. Suddenly, Harry was swarmed by girls who all seemed to be within a couple years of his age (how almost all the Harry Potter fan-girls ended up in Diagon Alley at the same time as Harry would forever remain a mystery). Normally Harry wouldn't complain about being mobbed by a bunch of hot girls around his age, but he would have appreciated a bit of warning from Hagrid that he had fan-girls... or was even famous.

At some point, a pen was shoved into Harry's hand, and he spent a good 10 minutes autographing t-shirts, foreheads, school books, hats, hands, and some dude's turban. Hagrid explained that this guy was his future Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. That's not creepy at all.

Once Harry finally got through the whole crowd, his hand seriously cramped, and several phone numbers written on his arm, Hagrid took him into a small area behind the pub.

Harry was confused, but then Hagrid tapped a wall with his umbrella and it disappeared to reveal a packed street with all sorts of weird looking stores.

Harry wished he had eight extra sets of eyes - all the girls he saw looked really nice.

Eventually, after Hagrid dragged Harry along on a very eventful bowling trip, they reached a giant white building with a sign that read: "Gringott's: Wizarding Bank." Underneath, it read, "P.S. Run by goblins," and, "P.P.S. We hate you, Malfoy!"

Harry briefly wondered who this Malfoy guy was, but then got distracted by this cute blonde girls with... was she wearing radishes as earrings? Odd, but it looked kinda fun.

Harry then realized Hagrid was talking to him.

"What was that?"

"I said tha' ye'd be mad te try an' rob this place. Goblins can be vicious."

"Cool. Who's Malfoy?"

"What?"

"Read the sign." Harry pointed at the sign.

"Oh. Um.. the goblins hate 'im."

"I gathered that. Anything else I should know about him?"

"He's a right git. An' he got a son tha's abou' yer age."

"Cool. As long as he doesn't take all the girls before I do."

"Um... okay..."

Hagrid just gestured for Harry to follow him into the bank, where their were what Harry assumed were goblins.

"Hey Hagrid?"

"Yeah?"

"Is there a specific way to greet goblins or anything? Like, they aren't human, so I was thinking their culture might be different... and I don't want to be rude." Harry noticed that the nearest goblin looked up at that.

"What's your name, young wizard?"

"Harry. Harry Potter. What's yours?"

"Really? I hope fan-girls did not inconvenience you too much."

"Met a huge hoard of them in the Leaky Cauldron. My hand is still soar from all the autographs and subsequent bowling."

"Bowling?"

"Hagrid here decided that we should go bowling."

"I see. Anyway, I assume your after your vault?"

"Wait, vault?"

"You don't know? We kept sending you mail."

"I don't think I got any mail."

"Must be a mail ward. Those are supposed to be illegal to place on someone else, and you're just a kid."

"Um... I kinda noticed. So... vault?"

"Yes. You see, your father was a pretty rich guy, what with inheritance and some interesting inventions... anyway, their were also some donations from well-wishers."

"Cool. So I kinda need money because I need to go to Hogwarts and become the greatest wizard alive."

The goblin burst out laughing. "You are quite bold. We goblins like that. You also expressed a desire to be polite. We also like that. You're not to different from you mother."

"I'll have to find some of my parents old friends."

Harry noticed that Hagrid's expression darkened slightly.

"What is it, Hagrid?"

"Just... ah nevermind. Let's get ye yer stuff."

"Cool."

After a quick roller coaster ride, a visit to Harry's vault, another roller coaster ride, a visit to some other vault, and a third and final roller coaster ride, they were back outside with a bunch of money and some pouch that Hagrid stored somewhere in his immense coat. They started by visiting the book shop, where Hagrid ended up finding everything because Harry was to busy spying on this hot girl with bushy hair reading in the corner. Following this they visited the robes shop while Hagrid went off looking for cauldrons and potion ingredients. Harry unfortunately had the extreme displeasure of getting to meet the Malfoy child, who seemed to feel like all the girls would be itching to go out with him and he was the king of the universe. Harry would quickly prove the kid wrong. Finally, Hagrid dropped Harry off and the wand store. Harry just needed to know where the shop's owner was.

Harry had just gotten a bit distracted by a couple of hot girls walking past the window when he heard someone behind him.

"Oh, will you look at that!" a voice said. "It seems like their child is here at last."

"You knew my parents?" Harry asked as he turned around. The man's appearance was very startling.

"I remember every wand I ever sold. James Potter: mahogany, eleven inches... Lily... willow, ten and a quarter..."

"Let me know when you've left memory lane."

"Sorry. Really the whole idea is to match the wizard to a wand... ah, Hagrid. Good to see you."

Harry turned around to see Hagrid standing in the door with a big bird cage with a snowy white owl in it.

"Got som'thin' for yer birthday, Harry. Hope you like it."

"She's beautiful..." Harry said.

"So, wand... here, try this one," Ollivander handed Harry a wand. "Beechwood, dragon heartstring... 9 inches. Give a good wave."

Harry tried, but Ollivander took it back before giving Harry a different wand.

"Maple, Phoenix feather, 7 inches."

Harry tried waving it, but Ollivander again took it back.

"Ebony, Unicorn hair, 8 and a half inches- no..."

They tried many more wands until the table between them was buried in wands, than Harry was handed one final wand.

"Holly, Phoenix feather, 11 inches."

Harry waved it, and several red and gold sparks flew out.

"Oh, excellent! We have a winner! This is your wand, just pay ten galleons, and then your off."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, like it if you liked it, share it if you really liked it and follow.**

 **Also review. Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Don't F with Miss Granger

**Sup dudes! I'm The 379th Hero and welcome back to 20 Years Change. So last time, Harry just finished at Diagon Alley. Now we shall see him on the Hogwarts Express.** Harry pulled out his phone to check the time, then jerked his head up when he heard some loud screaming. He saw two redhead kids jump towards the ticket barrier between platforms 9 and 10 before just disappearing. Harry grinned. _That must be the way onto the platform._ Harry casually stood next to the wall before slipping through when no one was looking.

Unfortunately or fortunately for Harry, their just happened to have been walking past the exit. Someone female, someone who Harry managed to trip so that she fell on top of him.

"Ouch," she said.

"Sorry. Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. I should probably get up so that you can."

"I'm not exactly complaining."

She blushed. "I'd expect you'd want to get on the train, though."

"Yeah, you're right."

The girl, whose hair, he noticed, was red.

"Nice to meet you, bye the way. My name's Harry Potter."

"Susan Bones. I remember you from Diagon Alley."

"Were you one of the fangirls?"

"No. I thought it would be a bit rude."

"I didn't mind. It was that professor, though."

"A professor was part of the fangirl mob?"

"Yup."

"Please tell me they were at least young and female."

"Nope. Male, maybe mid-thirties."

"Wow."

"I know." Harry grinned. "I signed his turban. My hand got so cramped from all that signing. It's still sore after a whole month."

"Try soaking it in ice water."

"Thanks for the tip."

"You're welcome. So what did you do during the Summer?"

"Well after visiting Diagon Alley, Rubeus took me to Hogsmeade, then to Godric's Hollow to pay my respects to my parrents."

"Who's Rubeus?"

"Rubeus Hagrid. Groundskeeper at Hogwarts. Real nice guy. We're great friends now."

"Cool. I heard he got expelled for something he was framed for. My aunt has been trying to get his sentence lifted for years."

"Who's your aunt?"

"Amelia Bones. She's head of law enforcement."

"Cool. We better get on the train before it leaves."

"Yup. You wanna share a compartment."

Harry grinned. "I'd love to. I also want to be friends."

"I think I can do that," Susan said laughing.

When they got settled in a compartment, they started talking about Hogwarts houses.

"So where do you think you'll end up?" Susan asked.

"I dunno. Any of them sound good, but especially Ravenclaw and Gryffindor for me."

"I think I'd like Hufflepuff. I heard that's the house for hard-working and loyal people."

"Well, if it means you'll be a loyal friend, that sounds awesome."

"I know... hey, look: company."

She gestured to a redhead kid standing in the door.

"Hi. I'm Ron Weasley and I want to take over Hogwarts."

Harry snorted. "Well, I'll be your bodyguard."

"Sounds like a plan."

The door to the compartment opened again to admit a bushy haired girl Harry recognized from the bookshop.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger. Do you mind if I sit in here?"

Harry shook his head. "Not really. There seems to be room for maybe six people. 8 if they all had tiny butts."

Susan snorted. "Nope. We all have normal 11-year-old sized butts."

Hermione frowned. "That's rather crude, isn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "Maybe. But what's life without a bit of crude humour among friends every once in a while?"

"I wouldn't call us friends. We only just met."

Harry laughed. "Well, if you want, you can be my friend."

"I might take that offer."

"Good for you. Hey look: it's the blonde kid with no manners who I met at the robe store. AKA, Draco Malfoy, the most annoying brat to ever walk through this train."

"That's not nice!" Hermione looked really annoyed.

"It's true. Asked me if I was a m-word, then when I told him I was muggle-raised because my parents died, he started teasing me about that. The only thing that got him to shut up was the fact that my bank account is larger than his precious daddy's."

"Shut up, Rotter!"

"Oh, the ickle albino has gotten a new insult."

Malfoy snarled, then ignored Harry. "Please ignore him. Who might you be?" He extended his hand to Susan.

"I'm Susan Bones, daughter of Amelia Bones, the DMLE head." Susan looked like she might bite off the offending hand, but didn't because she thought it might taste bad.

Malfoy snarled before turning to Hermione. "And who are you?" He again extended his hand.

"Hermione Granger."

Malfoy stood up straight. "Granger... that's no wizarding name... you must be a mudblood."

Before anyone else could react, Hermione's foot had shot straight up before contacting, hard, with the young Malfoy's crotch. This caused Malfoy to bend over, groaning in pain, before about three teeth were knocked out by a fierce punch from the rage-filled girl.

Hermione stood over Malfoy, who was curled up on the floor, whimpering and clutching his clearly broken nose.

"Never call anyone that word ever again, you pathetic cockroach. otherwise next time I won't be as merciful. Hermione twirled her wand between her fingers before flicking it towards Malfoy, who flew out of the compartment and into the wall of the train.

Hermione flicked her wand again, closing the door.

Susan looked astonished. "how... how did you do that? How did you perform magic before we even got to Hogwarts?"

Hermione shrugged, looking much calmer now that Malfoy was unconcious and not stinking up the compartment with his bigotry. "I just was so angry, I acted on instinct. I guess it helps with magic if you do it based on instinct. That would make so much sense... now, if you'll excuse me, I shall go wash my hand and foot." She left the compartment.

Harry grinned. "I think I'd much prefer it if she were my friend. I never want to be on her bad side."

 **So... yeah. Anyway, thanks so much for reading, if you liked it, punch that favourite button. Please also follow this story and me, and be sure to have a lovely day. BYE!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Magic Castle

**Sup dudes, I'm The 379th Hero and welcome back to 20 Years Change. Now last time, Hermione got really annoyed with Malfoy and kicked him. Hard. then knocked him out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yup. Anyway, here is chapter 5.**

Harry was starting to realize that he was hungry. Fortunately, there was an old lady pushing a cart around filled with sweets. 'Cause why not. Anyway, Harry decided to buy 10 of everything. For each of his new friends and himself. Meaning he bought 50 of everything (another kid named Naville had showed up and said that he and Harry had been really close before his parents were killed. So Harry decided, _eh, why not?_

So, now the five of them were gorging themselves on a whole pile of magical sugar and chocolate, which apparently was somehow good for them because, well, magic.

Anyway, Draco Malfoy was apparently smarter than he seemed because he did not come back. As well, Ron Weasley apparently had never been taught that talking with one's mouth full was extremely disgusting. Hermione did have a few objections about a pile of sugary goods because dentist parents. Then Susan told her that magic dentists could regrow teeth, so no one gave a crap.

Nothing eventful happened for the rest of the trip (except when Ron ended up spraying Susan with the contents of his mouth and got kicked out, but he was annoying anyway.

* * *

When they pulled into Hogsmeade Station, they got off the train to find Rubeus waiting for them. Harry grinned and gave him a hug before introducing his new friends. Hagrid called all the first years to follow him down a path through some trees. Harry grinned since he knew where they would be going.

When they reached the lake, Harry heard everyone gasp in amazement at the sight of the castle. Harry just grinned some more. He knew there was better stuff still yet to come.

Rubeus told them to get into the boats four at at time. They glided slowly across the lake. Harry grinned as they slowed to a stop just past a low archway they had to duck under. He hadn't yet seen this part of the castle, and it looked just as cool as the rest. Harry, ever the gentleman, helped Hermione and Susan out of the boat (which they were sharing with Neville). Rubeus banged on a large wooden door, prompting a lady, who Harry recognized as Professor McGonagal, or Auntie Minerva as she had asked to be called in private. Harry mostly admired the architecture as she lead them into the great hall, explaining the four houses and some history of the castle. When they reached the area just in front of the head table in the great hall, she waved her wand, and a three-legged stool with a hat on top of it rose from a hidden compartment under the floor. Harry grinned as it sang the song he had helped the Hat make. When the hat concluded, it bowed to each of the tables before Auntie Minerva started calling names. Susan was the first of Harry's new friends to be sorted, going to her dream house, Hufflepuff.

Harry applauded for her, as well as Hermione and Neville, who both got into Gryffindor. Malfoy, he noticed was immediately put into Slytherin.

When Harry was called up, the hat hilariously announced Gryffindor before Harry even moved. Harry noticed Auntie Minerva suppressing her laughter since she knew that Harry had already been sorted when he visited over the summer.

He just strolled over to the Gryffindor table, giving high fives along the way. He stood on the still bare table before bowing to the crowd and sitting in his seat. He noticed that he had sat next to Ron's twin brothers, who he immediately started a conversation with. He did, however, pause to applaud as Ron was sorted into Slytherin.

"Never would've seen that coming." One of the twins, who Harry believed to be Fred, said.

"Well, he did want to take over Hogwarts. Must mean he's more ambitious then courageous," George replied.

"I see your point," Fred concluded.

As soon as the food appeared, Harry started eating as much new stuff as he could, before the same occurred with desert.

All too soon, Auntie Minerva announced that they would be heading to bed, and told the prefects to lead the first years.

Harry continued to admire the architecture as the other first years whispered about the portraits.

As soon as Percy Weasley told them where to go, Harry rushed up to the boys' first year dorm before sitting on the bed he would claim.

 **Anyway, that is all. Thank you so much for reading. If you liked it, please be sure to hit that favourite button, and also besure to follow.**

 **Have a lovely day. BYE!**


End file.
